Conventional full body bio-mechanical measurement systems use cameras and/or rigidly affixed sensors, for example on or around a treadmill to get a full body pose picture. However, affixed sensors require restrictive equipment to be used and failures occur when sensors move out of position. Precisely affixed sensors result in poor performance if not placed precisely or if their position changes while in use. Similarly, static camera positions pose the problem of not allowing for many behaviors/movements to take place while measurement is occurring, due to a limited field of view or restrictions imposed by treadmill size and speed and static direction. None of these methods/systems are compatible with field maneuvers and during complex athletic maneuvers by a subject while performing in the target environment, for example, during a mission of a soldier.